


How Dare You

by BTSARMYJONTY24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grace Phipps is in this aka Bella aka my character lol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maya mentioned - Freeform, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMYJONTY24/pseuds/BTSARMYJONTY24
Summary: Monty is upset about his mom and when Jasper tries to comfort him, he flips out. Bella tries to go after him and help but it makes it worse so she takes it out on Jasper... But maybe she says the right thing to snap him out of his funk





	

BELLA

"let's sit her up" Sinclair said putting an arms around her.

Just seeing Raven sit up made my heart leap into my chest. This was the best news we have heard since Jaha got back.

"I've never been so happy to see someone in pain." Octavia said laughing with tears in her eyes. We all laughed and Raven just smiled at us,wincing as she sat up. Clarke smiled at her and turned putting her hands on her hips. I watched Jasper walk up to her and I held my breath scared for what he might do. "I couldn't do what you did." he croaked out, holding the chip out to her, she held her hands out and he put it in her hands, his fingers lingering on her hand before he turned away. I sighed and smiled at him softly before turning back to Raven as Monty spoke up from across the room.

"I could have saved my mom." Monty said his voice breaking. My smile faded away slowly and we all turned to stare at Monty with pain in our eyes. "Monty.." I tried but I stopped when I saw Jasper walk toward him.

"Hey" he whispered reaching out and putting his hand on Monty's shoulder. "get the hell away from me." he spat at Jasper turning around and glaring at him. I could see the look of hurt on Jasper's face but Monty just turned and ran out of the room. Jasper's eyes filled with tears and I looked back and forth between him and the door before making my decision. "Monty...wait." I said trying to run after him. I could hear Bellamy calling my name but I ignored him and followed Monty outside.

I found him leaning up against the jeep and I sighed making my way towards him. "Monty.. You can't just walk out on us like that." I said crossing my arms and kicking my boots across the dirt. He turned to face me and my heart broke at his sadden face. "I don't need you to come out here and babysit me Bella. Just leave me alone." he said. I gave him a hurt look and he just looked down. "babysit you? I'm not out here to babysit you Monty! I'm here because I'm one of your best friends and you just killed your mom.. We need to talk about it." I said softly. His head snapped up and he stepped toward me angrily. "DON'T! Talk about her Bella,you don't have a right." he said.

"Don't talk to me like that! She was practically my mother too." I said to him,running a hair through my ratted hair. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah but you didn't kill her Bella....I did and i will never forgive myself for it." Monty said sadly,turning away from me. I sighed and covered my face before putting my knife down on the jeep and glaring at Monty determined. 

"Monty, you didn't have a choice okay! She was gonna kill Octavia and you had to save her." I said my voice raising. "you didn't know that we could of saved your mom, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted to explain to Bellamy that you let his little sister get killed while you and me watched." I said,I may have been being harsh but he needed to understand this.

"just add it to the list on things that I've fucked up on then." he said slamming his hands onto the jeep, I flinched away from him and my eyes welled with tears... It hurt me so much to see him like this. "Monty you didn't have a choice. Please,don't push me away! That's not fair. I want to help you." I said. "you wanna help me? Then leave me alone and stop trying to fix everything and just let me be." he said getting inside the jeep and slamming the door loudly. "Fine!" I yelled at him.the tears fell freely down my cheeks and I turned walking back inside the hut but not before i grabbed my knife off of the jeep just in case Monty tried to do something stupid.

When I stepped into the room, Everyone was still in there talking about what you do with Raven,But when they saw me they stopped talking instantly and I wiped at my cheeks furiously so the tears were no longer visible on my face. "Are you okay Bella?" Clarke asked me. I nodded and went to the table grabbing all of my stuff and putting my backpack on. "Yeah I'm fine...let's just go.. Allie probably knows we are here by now." I said to everyone walking towards the door.

"Bella I know you aren't okay.." Jasper spoke out suddenly. "Jasper..Don't" Raven warned him weakly as I stopped at the door. But he ignored her and continued to speak to me. "Monty and you have shut me out already...You at least owe it to me to tell me if you both are okay." he said sadly. I grew angry at his words and I turned around glaring at him. I threw my bag on the ground and crossed my arms at him.

"I owe you?!?!" I said walking towards him angrily. Bellamy grabbed my arm but I pushed him off and walked right up to Jasper so we were face to face. "Bella!" Octavia said but i just glared at her. "No,O! HE needs to hear this." I spat. I turned and glared at Jasper again who was just staring at me with shock and fear on his face but i didn't care and i just let him have it.

"I don't owe you ANYTHING Jasper,Neither does Monty! Do you understand me! If anything you owe me and Monty. Ever since we have been back from Mount Weather, You have pushed us and pushed us until we just couldn't take it anymore! You messed with Finn's ashes like they were nothing for christ sakes after everything you told us at the drop ship,YOU say we owe you? That is the stupidest thing i have ever heard. You don't get to try and act like everything is okay again Jasper and that nothing happened because its not fair! You can't just try and be like how you used to be,you can't just pretend that you're the best friend that we used to know,because you aren't! After everything that happened with Maya you have been a complete dick to everyone and I am so sick of it! All we wanted to do was be there for you because we cared about you and you wouldn't let us,everyone has to tip-toe around you anymore and we have to watch what we say all the time but Jasper i am so tired of being treated like i don't matter and so is Monty and everyone else here is even if they can't say it to you and you can hate me all you want but Maya is dead okay! She's gone and i'm sorry she is but it wasn't our fault." i yelled at him.

"you don't get to talk about her like that!" Jasper said to me his voice cracking.

"Why not! You are gonna have to talk about it eventually Jasper,but you don't all you do is yell at people and push them away! You weren't the only one suffering, you aren't the only one who lost people.. Monty shot his own mother,I haven't seen my parents since I got locked up and they died in the explosion but you were there for me now when its you who needed us You chose somebody that you knew for 4 weeks over the people that have been there for you since day 1! Clarke was the one who saved your ass when you got speared. Me and Monty were the ones who stayed by your side for those three days while you were unconscious. We were the ones who sat there not eating or sleeping because we were waiting for you to get back up on your feet. Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, me and Finn were the ones who went out searching for you when you got taken, me and Monty were the ones who helped you out when you missed the shot at the bridge, Me and Octvia helped you outside of the barrier when you got better not her! Yet once Maya died it was like we didn't even matter and we were just invisible. All you did was blame us and tell us how horrible we were got trying to save your life!! And I'm officially done Jasper,if you need me i am here for you but i can't be treated like this anymore. We had no other choice but you just don't seem to understand that" I finished breathing heavily.

He just stared at me in shock and I closed my eyes tightly, I'm surprised I even yelled at him like that. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I just kept staring at Jasper until I heard someone come in from behind us.

"what is going on in here." Monty yelled stepping through. Jasper looked at me and back at Monty and I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't place my finger on but I knew I had to leave. I turned to walk away but Jasper grabbed my arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "Sorry can't fix everything Jasper.." I said to him sadly.

"I know that and i'm still sorry but just know that I love you okay..You and Monty...And i want you to be here for me,i really do." he said crying. I reached forward and grabbed him in a hug and let him cry on my shoulder while tears rolled down my own cheeks. Even if he did deserve to be yelled at,I still have that soft spot for him when he is crying and it's like all my anger just leaves me. He hugged me back and we both just sat there crying and holding each other. "I need to talk to Monty." he said finally letting go of me. I pulled back and gave him a cautious look but he just gave me a determined look and i sighed. "Let's give Monty and Jasper some space." Clark said from beside me and i smiled at her gratefully.

I turned and looked at Monty making sure it was okay and he just gave me a small smile and nodded.

Everyone left the room quietly and we made our way to the jeep,Bellamy carrying her like it was nothing.

MONTY

As everyone left the room, I moved and sat down on the bed, just staring at the wall instead of Jasper...because i looked at him i would break down. "Did you hear what Bella said." he asked me, pulling up a chair and sitting it in front of me so we were face to face and the wall was no longer what i was staring at. "Of course I heard her, I'm pretty sure anyone within 5 miles from here could have heard her." I said cracking a smile. He chuckled and leaned back fiddling with his hands.

"she was right." he said after a few minutes.

"About what?" I asked him. 

"Everything...Everything that she said was the truth...And I know she is going to come up and apologize to me about it later when we are alone somewhere...but, everyone knows its true...I took everything that I had built up out on you....her and everybody else...And that wasn't right..I took advantage of you guys at your weakest moments and i didn't care about anything because this illness messes with my head so much and...i still don't understand why you guys did what you did, but I can't fight anymore,I just want you guys back because I miss you both so much and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you. I'm tired of being alone Monty.." he said looking up at me as tears rolled down both of our faces.

I reached forward and hugged him as tightly as I could,letting him know that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. "I'm sorry about Maya." I said my voice cracking. He pulled back and cupped my face. "I'm sorry about your mom." he said stroking my cheek. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of her and I leaned into Jasper's hand closing my eyes trying to block out the memory of her falling to the floor next to Octavia..lifeless.

"I can't believe I shot her..I... Jasper I shot my mom." I said sobbing. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into his chest again and I just held onto him tightly just sobbing into his shirt and clutching onto him like he was gonna disappear. "I'm here Monty, I promise.. I'm not going anywhere this time." he said softly. I tried to slow out my breathing and I eventually pulled away from him, taking deep breaths and wiping my face off with the back of my sleeve.

I felt Jasper grab my chin and he scooted his chair closer to me so we were nose to nose. "I've always loved you more than Maya....i mean of course I cared about her but she wasn't you...and she never will be. She just filled the empty space in my heart that held my feelings for you,she just blocked them out but now they're back and i am not letting someone else take me away from you." he said before closing the gap between us. 

I moved my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. My whole body was on fire...and instantly,I knew that this is what love was supposed to feel like.. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him, but we lost our balance and fell back onto the bed. He smirked but he didn't break the kiss instead he rolled his hips into mine and I let out a low groan in the back of my throat. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss moaning as I dug my nails into the back of his shirt. He pulled away so he could kiss my neck and I leaned my head to the side so I could give him better access. 

I moaned as he sucked on my sensitive spot and I felt him smirk against me. I decided to get even with him so I thrust my hips upwards and he gasped moaning and bucking his hips into mine. I pulled his head back to face me and smashed our lips together. "I love you so much." I said kissing him roughly. "I love you too." He said as he continued to roll our hips together and I just couldn't take it anymore. "Jasper just take them off already." I moaned into his mouth. He smirked but nodded taking his hand off my shoulder.

He slowly dragged his hand down to my pants but before he could slip his hand inside the tent flap opened and I heard Bella scream. "OH MY GOD! ON RAVENS SICK BED REALLY" she yelled out with disgust laced into her voice.

Jasper jumped off of me and landed on the chair,but it tipped over and he fell onto his butt and we both just sat there with our faces beat red. Bellamy,Octavia and Clarke came in but as soon as they saw the position we were in they all started busting out laughing as Bella covered her face and I just looked down blushing even harder. "When you said you wanted to talk to him alone Jasper,I didn't think you meant this." Clarke said covering her mouth. I looked up at Jasper to see him blushing and avoiding eye contact with her. "Well i am full of surprises Mrs. Griffin." he said smiling. Clarke looked surprised by his playful tone, but I could see how happy she actually was because he was starting to act like himself around her again.

"let's go. We don't have time for this love fest right now, continue it in the jeep."Bellamy said chuckling and walking back out. "Actually...please don't continue this in the jeep." Bellamy said,poking his head back in with a look of horror on his face. Octavia snickered and pushed her brother out of the head before following him out and wishing Jasper and me a congrats and Clarke followed them both,smiling at us, but Bella just stayed and stared at us.

"Does this mean everyone is okay now." she said looking nervously at the both of us. I looked back at Jasper and he smiled softly nodding. 

She sighed in relief and put her hands on her hips. "Good,because i am officially done with drama today and we need some happiness going around for once." She said tiredly.

I got up and gave Bella a huge hug and she tightened her grip on me,burying her face into my chest. "I'm sorry about mom,Monty." she said her voice cracking. "As long as you guys don't leave me..I'll be okay." I said my voice thick with emotion. I felt Jasper hug us both from the side and I smiled at him softly as Bella hugged him with her other arm and i did the same making our two person hug turn into a group hug. Jasper started to fake cry and hugged us both tighter. "I missed you guys." He said in an whiny voice. Bella laughed lightly at this and pulled away before giving us both a kiss on the cheek and walking outside.

"I love you." Jasper said. I turned to stare at him and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you too Jas." I said softly, booping our noses together. 

"are we gonna be okay?" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the hut and to the jeep. "it will take a lot of time..But yeah...We'll be okay Jas, I promise." I said my voice cracking a bit. He squeezed my hand tightly and we made our way into the back of the jeep.

Now back to Arkadia.....

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Monty and Jasper deserved to feel a bit of happiness in this episode!! So I'm fixing it. It's the episode where they get Raven back from Allie if no one remembers btw lol Bella will be in this too so yea (my character aka Grace Phipps)


End file.
